


L'art d'espérer

by shakeskp



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Gen, M/M, Post-Blood of Tyrants, Pre-Relationship, crucible of gold spoilers, obscur échange 2013
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« De quoi souffre Granby, cette fois ? demanda Tharkay sans ambages.<br/>— Je ne puis en être certain, dit Laurence avec franchise mais légère hypocrisie. Il n’a pas souhaité se confier. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'art d'espérer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Ecrit pour Obscur Echange 2013, prompt : Laurence n'avait peut-être pas réalisé que Granby était un inverti, mais après tout, malgré toutes ses indéniables qualités, Laurence a un talent très particulier pour refuser de voir les choses qui pense-t-il ne le concernent pas... Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Tharkay.
> 
> Quelques modifications minimes. [ Entrée originale](http://obscur-echange.livejournal.com/157062.html)
> 
> SPOILERS pour Crucible of Gold, et un tout petit peu pour Blood of Tyrants, mais franchement rien dont on ne se doute pas à la fin de Crucible of Gold, j’ai limité les dégâts au maximum. Cette fic se déroule quelque temps après Blood of Tyrants, mais il n’y a pas besoin de l’avoir lu pour la comprendre.

Deux jours à peine s’étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Temeraire et Laurence à la vallée lorsque Granby et Iskierka débarquèrent sans prévenir, accompagnés d’un Winchester.

« Laurence, crois-tu qu’Iskierka veuille un autre œuf ? » demanda Temeraire, tandis qu’ils les regardaient arriver, d’un ton à la fois ennuyé et quelque peu vaniteux.

En son for intérieur, Laurence se dit que si quelqu’un voulait un autre œuf, c’était l’amirauté qui avait encore en travers de la gorge le fait d’avoir dû céder le premier à l’Empire de Chine. Leur colère avait à nouveau trouvé en Laurence un bouc émissaire idéal ; toutefois celui-ci ne se considérant plus en rien redevable à quiconque, sinon à l’amiral Roland, il avait profité de la confusion diplomatique pour rentrer dans la petite vallée que, avec surprise, il avait dans sa tête accepté comme son foyer.

« John, que faites-vous ici ? demanda Laurence en l’étreignant chaleureusement.

— Vous avez maigri », commenta Granby avant d’ajouter : « Nous escortons Iris et le capitaine Peters qui ont un message pour vous.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous n’aurions pu délivrer le message nous-mêmes, déclara Iskierka, étant donné qu’il nous concerne et que nous savons parfaitement de quoi il retourne ! Je suis tout à fait capable de délivrer un message. Même mieux qu’Iris qui est petite et a besoin d’une escorte. »

Iris ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage, plus intéressée par l’abondance de troupeaux qui paissaient que par des récriminations auxquelles elle devait être habituée, si elles avaient voyagé sur le même transporteur.

Laurence invita les deux capitaines à entrer dans la maison, puis donna des ordres afin que l’équipage d’Iskierka et les deux dragons soient restaurés

« Le ministère souhaite que vous établissiez un contact diplomatique avec la Nouvelle Zélande, déclara Granby impatiemment avant que Laurence puisse lire la missive du capitaine Peters.

— La Nouvelle Zélande ? Je croyais que le capitaine Cook avait déclaré l’entreprise vouée à l’échec ?

— Pas pour tout le monde, semble-t-il, les Français auraient réussi à passer l’hostilité des populations locales et surtout de leurs dragons. »

Granby avait été mandaté avec quelques poids légers et un ambassadeur qu’il jugeait parfaitement inexpérimenté.

« Et j’ai l’impression qu’il s’attend à voir en vous la représentation parfaite du pirate », déclara-t-il d’un ton joyeux, ce qui n’amusa pas autant Laurence.

Ils échangèrent des nouvelles, dînèrent et rendirent visite aux dragons. Temeraire leur avait fait les honneurs de sa pagode et l’admiration d’Iris compensait largement les compliments d’Iskierka donnés du bout des lèvres.

Peters alla se coucher et Granby et Laurence se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

« Dites-moi tout », le pressa Laurence.

Granby haussa les épaules mais sa bonne humeur apparente perdit en intensité.

« Ce n’est rien que vous ne soupçonniez. Harcourt et les autres sont rentrés tandis que j’avais l’ordre de rester en Espagne et d’attendre de nouvelles directives ; ils ne pouvaient mieux me punir de la perte de l’œuf. Lorsqu’enfin le messager – Peters ici même – est arrivé, ce fut pour m’ordonner de vous rejoindre. Nous étions en route pour la Chine mais nous avons été interceptés par Tharkay qui nous a avertis que vous étiez repartis pour l’Australie. »

Laurence lui pressa l’épaule, Granby lui adressa un sourire sans entrain.

« Il nous rejoindra sous peu. Il devrait être là avant notre départ de Sydney.

— C’est une bonne nouvelle. »

Si l’idée de quitter sa vallée alors qu’il venait d’y arriver ne l’enchantait pas, celle de retrouver ces deux hommes avec lesquels il avait tant partagé adoucissait grandement ce regret.

« John, vous n’êtes pas exilé ? demanda-t-il franchement.

— Non, non. »

Granby agita sa main unique comme pour en chasser l’idée même.

« Ils espèrent tous que Temeraire et Iskierka auront un autre œuf ; après tout, s’il y en a eu un, pourquoi pas deux ? Les machinations habituelles. Voyez, ils n’ont même pas mis Rankin à la tête de l’expédition ! Là, la punition aurait été réelle. »

La plaisanterie tomba à plat car Laurence ne fut pas dupe de cette tentative pour détourner son attention. Granby n’était pas le genre d’homme à dissimuler ses sentiments, ni à le faire avec succès.

Encore qu’en toute franchise, Laurence avait été loin de se douter de sa relation avec Little, alors peut-être Granby était-il tout de même bon acteur. Il ne tenait pas sous la pression, néanmoins, comme l’avait prouvé l’aveu spontané qui les avait tant embarrassés tous les deux en Amérique du Sud.

Laurence répugnait à lui forcer la main ; toutefois il apprenait peu à peu que l’amitié lui donnait le droit de s’enquérir des problèmes des personnes lui étant chères.

« Quelque chose semble vous troubler », dit-il un peu maladroitement.

Granby eut l’air surpris, hésitant, puis il haussa les épaules.

« Rien dont vous deviez vous soucier, assura-t-il.

— Si je puis faire quoi que ce soit… »

Granby eut alors un petit sourire et se gratta la nuque.

« Je vous assure, vous dormirez bien mieux si vous ne savez pas. »

C’était au sujet du capitaine Little, comprit Laurence, mais avant qu’il puisse décider quoi faire, Granby dit fermement : « Bonne nuit, Will. »

Il avait tort : Laurence ne dormit pas bien du tout.

 

*

 

L’ambition de MacArthur commençait à influencer la ville même de Sydney. Elle était bien plus propre que Laurence l’avait connue, et même si la couche de civilisation était mince, elle était têtue et les projets de constructions en cours témoignaient d’un avenir prometteur.

Leur transporteur, le _Zephyr_ , était plus petit que ce dont Laurence avait l’habitude. Il doutait que plus de deux dragons poids-lourds puissent s’y trouver, et seulement si l’un d’entre eux n’était pas Kulingile. Lorsqu’il en fit la remarque à Granby, ce dernier lui expliqua qu’il s’agissait d’une nouvelle stratégie, fondée sur la vitesse.

« L’amirauté pense que si nous arrivons plus vite, nous gagnerons plus vite », dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Une théorie qui n’était pas totalement erronée, si l’on considérait la fâcheuse tendance des Français à surgir partout où l’on ne les y attendait pas.

Tharkay les rejoignit peu de temps avant leur départ, suffisamment près de l’heure établie pour que Laurence s’en inquiète. Il l’étreignit avec effusion, s’enquit de sa santé, de l’évolution des événements en Chine et de son opinion sur leur nouvelle mission.

« À mon humble avis, il s’agit d’une autre tentative pour se débarrasser de vous sans en avoir l’air, mais de façon à récolter les éventuels bénéfices de votre intervention », déclara Tharkay.

Granby étouffa mal un ricanement, suite à quoi Tharkay ajouta :

« Je parlais également de vous, John. »

Granby s’indigna d’une façon qui rappelait furieusement son dragon et fit une liste faussement sérieuse des « catastrophes » qu’il avait engendrées comparées à celles provoquées par Laurence.

Il semblait presque lui-même à cet instant, mais lorsqu’on l’observait à la dérobée, la morosité l’envahissait à nouveau.

Ce soir-là, tandis qu’ils dînaient avec les officiers, le capitaine du transporteur, James Carraway, plaisanta au sujet de la fin de de la « garçonnière » dont il qualifia les Aerial Corps. Laurence crut un instant que la présence de femmes en leur sein avait été découverte, mais Granby clarifia immédiatement la situation :

« Les pilotes sont à la mode, dit-il d’un ton sarcastique. Avec la guerre et les changements au Parlement, nous avons soudain une réputation de héros. Cette évolution sociale fait de nous des morceaux de choix. 

— Pour le mariage ? » demanda Laurence avec incrédulité et indignation. 

Car si être l’épouse d’un marin était déjà difficile, être celle d’un pilote l’était infiniment plus (ou en être l’époux, comme le malheureux Riley en avait été l’exemple).

La conversation continua sur ce thème, mais Laurence ne l’écouta que d’une oreille distraite. Granby était à nouveaux plongé dans un silence maussade. Toutefois, il ne buvait pas plus que de raisonnable, ce qui était rassurant. Laurence croisa le regard de Tharkay qui avait les sourcils haussés.

Comme il s’y attendait, Tharkay l’intercepta peu après le dîner, à la sortie de la coursive qui menait au pont réservé aux aviateurs.

« De quoi souffre Granby, cette fois ? demanda-t-il sans ambages.

— Je ne puis en être certain, dit Laurence avec franchise mais légère hypocrisie. Il n’a pas souhaité se confier. »

Il y avait, peut-être, un peu d’amertume dans ses paroles, et le regret de ne pas avoir insisté et de ne plus oser le faire.

« Mais vous en avez une idée », affirma Tharkay avec sa vivacité d’esprit habituelle.

Embarrassé, Laurence garda le silence. Il ne pouvait révéler ses soupçons sans trahir le secret de Granby. Tharkay poussa un léger soupir.

« Peu importe, je m’en vais chercher la réponse à la source. »

Il tourna les talons. Laurence fut tenté de le suivre, mais craignait que Granby se renferme en le voyant. Tharkay réussirait peut-être là où lui avait échoué.

D’humeur chagrine, il alla se réfugier auprès de Temeraire qui, même dans les heures les plus sombres, entretenait chez lui une étincelle de joie.

 

*

 

Tharkay dénicha Granby auprès des caisses où l’on rangeait les harnais de secours, qu’il vérifiait, alors que ce n’était pas son travail, avec l’expérience d’un homme élevé dans les Aerial Corps et la méticulosité de quelqu’un qui souhaite ne penser à rien.

Tharkay hésita un instant à le déranger, mais laisser Granby à sa détresse n’avait pas été la bonne solution lorsqu’il luttait pour être un bon pilote. Il n’avait pas l’intention de réitérer cette erreur. Peu importaient les conséquences, ils étaient sur un bateau, en partance pour un pays inconnu, Granby ne pourrait lui échapper.

Tharkay se racla la gorge et retint un sourire lorsque Granby sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

« Bon Dieu, Tenzing ! », jura-t-il.

Cela lui arrivait beaucoup moins que lorsqu’ils s’étaient connus, l’influence de Laurence se faisait nettement sentir.

« Votre humeur laisse terriblement à désirer, l’informa Tharkay. Allez-vous accepter de vous expliquer, ou dois-je aller demander à Iskierka ? »

Granby s’exclama derechef avec une fougue colérique :

« Bon sang, cela ne suffit pas qu’il me regarde comme si j’avais donné un coup de pied à Temeraire, voilà qu’il vous envoie ! Dites-lui donc que le capitaine Little a mis fin à notre liaison car il se marie, cela le calmera ! »

Tharkay ne dut pas maîtriser son expression aussi bien qu’il l’espérait, car Granby se décomposa.

« Oh non, il ne vous avait rien confié, c’est cela ? Voilà qui couronne le tout. »

Il contempla l’une des caisses d’un air indiquant qu’il ne savait s’il souhaitait s’y cacher ou lui donner le coup de pied dont il avait parlé plus tôt.

La réaction de Tharkay était surtout due à la stupéfaction qu’une telle chose lui ait échappée, à lui, que John Granby dans lequel on lisait comme dans un livre ouvert ait été capable de dissimuler des sentiments envers quiconque.

« Je suis navré pour vous, John, dit-il enfin d’une voix égale. Je sais mieux que quiconque ce que vous pouvez ressentir. »

Granby se retourna brusquement. Il y eut dans son regard un éclair de désarroi, puis de gratitude douloureuse à voir. Sa colère retomba aussi vite qu’elle était montée.

« Votre situation est pire, vous au moins aviez l’espoir que quelque chose puisse en résulter. »

Tharkay lui indiqua le pont des dragons.

« Venez. »

Granby l’accompagna auprès d’Iskierka qui dormait profondément. Il la couva un instant du regard comme un parent anxieux puis s’assit tout contre elle. Tharkay l’imita.

« Si vous avez besoin d’en discuter, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à vous écouter.

— Je sais que vous êtes plus dur à cuir que Laurence, mais je ne veux pas vous embarrasser. »

Tharkay songea que Granby sous-estimait clairement leur ami.

« Vous ne m’embarrasserez pas. »

Il inspira doucement.

« Au cours de mon existence, j’ai découvert que le sexe d’une personne n’avait pas de véritable incidence sur mon appréciation de ses meilleures qualités. »

Granby le regarda d’un air stupéfait, puis incrédule.

« Vous voulez dire que…

— Il m’est arrivé de fréquenter des hommes, oui. »

Tharkay lui laissa le temps de réorganiser ses pensées. Granby se frotta le visage furieusement.

« Puisque vous êtes capable d’apprécier les femmes, pourquoi ne pas renoncer aux hommes ? Votre vie en serait grandement facilitée, dit-il enfin avec amertume.

— Pourquoi n’avez-vous pas renoncé à Iskierka ? » demanda calmement Tharkay.

L’indignation peinte comme une toile de maître sur son visage, Granby ouvrit la bouche mais Tharkay ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre :

« Parce que le plaisir qu’elle vous procure compense tout inconvénient et ne saurait être remplacé par autre chose.

— Ce n’est pas exactement comparable, protesta Granby dont la peau brune de soleil ne pouvait dissimuler l’embarras.

— Mais l’argument est le même.

— Si vous aviez la possibilité de faire un bon mariage, vous le feriez.

— John, vous êtes dans les Aerial Corps. Ils sont à la mode, comme vous dites, mais ils ne l’ont pas toujours été. Vous avez refusé le meilleur mariage que vous auriez jamais pu faire. Je me sens insulté qu’ayant vécu ce que vous avez vécu, et connaissant mon passé, vous m’imaginiez plus attaché que vous, que Laurence, à l’aspect social de cette noble institution. »

Granby garda un silence contrit, un instant, puis demanda :

« Que voulez-vous dire, pour Laurence ?

— Vous n’imaginez quand même pas qu’il se mariera un jour ? Temeraire ne le permettrait pas. Et même s’il l’acceptait, Will refuserait. Sa noblesse d’âme bien connue et parfois maudite ne lui permettrait pas d’épouser quiconque alors que son dragon est l’être le plus important dans sa vie, sa priorité au-delà de toute autre, et encore moins quelqu’un qui ne le comprendrait pas. Il lui faudrait une pilote, peut-être, mais elles sont très attachées à leur indépendance, comme le capitaine Harcourt nous l’a plus que démontré. »

Iskierka émit un petit ronflement. Granby gratta ses écailles avec absence. Le temps s’étira en silence. Entre la chaleur du Kazilik et la présence de Granby contre lui, Tharkay se serait endormi. Avant qu’il ne sombre, toutefois, Granby murmura :

« Je lui en veux, je crois. »

Tharkay se redressa légèrement.

« C’est humain, et quelque peu légitime, hasarda-t-il au cas où le sujet serait à nouveau Little.

— Je m’en veux aussi. Nous n’avons pas été très… matures. Nous avons tous les deux dit des choses que nous regrettons. Je lui ai reproché de choisir la facilité, alors que Dieu sait qu’il n’y a rien de facile dans sa décision, et il m’a accusé de… »

Granby se tut un instant avant de reprendre.

« Il m’a fait des reproches qui n’étaient pas tout à fait vrais, mais pas tout à fait faux non plus, et cela a été difficile à entendre.

» Je comprends ses raisons, continua Granby tout bas. Je sais qu’il doit penser à son frère cadet, aux enfants de sa sœur, je comprends qu’il se sente responsable, mais lui ne sera jamais heureux. C’est injuste.

— C’est, je le crains, le lot des hommes d’honneur et de ceux qui ont le malheur de s’éprendre d’eux. »

Granby leva instinctivement les yeux vers la porte menant aux cabines, ce qui répondit aux questions que Tharkay se posait. Le silence les enveloppa à nouveau et cette fois, il s’endormit.

 

*

 

Lorsqu’il se réveilla à l’aube, Granby était déjà parti. Il avait pris soin de le recouvrir d’une couverture, passablement inutile étant donnée la chaleur que son dragon émettait, mais tout de même appréciée, ne serait-ce que pour le geste. Iskierka dormait encore. Tharkay s’étira, replia la couverture soigneusement, puis partit se dégourdir les jambes. La traversée avait commencé sous de bons auspices, un ciel clair et une mer calme. Il appréhendait les inévitables tempêtes qui ne manqueraient pas de lui donner la nausée. Mais déjà, si leur voyage évitait tout serpent de mer et autres créatures dangereuses des grandes profondeurs, il se considérerait chanceux.

Ses pas l’avaient guidé auprès de Temeraire, bien entendu. Si à l’instar de la Kazilik il dormait encore, Laurence était lui bien éveillé, assis en tailleur près de son dragon à consulter des cartes marines d’un regard expert.

« Avez-vous au moins pris un thé ? » demanda Tharkay.

Laurence leva les yeux sans surprise, l’ayant sans doute entendu arriver.

« Il m’en reste, si vous en souhaitez. »

Il indiqua une sorte de cafetière cabossée et fumante, auprès de laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs tasses. Tharkay s’assit près de Laurence et se servit. Dans la fraîcheur matinale, la chaleur de la tasse était agréable.

« J’espère que vous avez bien dormi », dit Laurence d’un ton parfaitement poli qui ne cachait nullement ni sa curiosité ni sa jalousie.

Tharkay inspira avec plaisir l’odeur du thé et, mi-figue mi-raisin, déclara tranquillement :

« Vous auriez dû nous rejoindre, Will. »

Il n’y avait rien de plus satisfaisant qu’un William Laurence désarçonné, au bord de la crise d’apoplexie et parfaitement incapable de l’exprimer de peur de souligner une inconvenance qu’il ne puisse régler par un duel à l’aube. Mais Tharkay avait depuis longtemps compris que son attachement aux règles, à l’honneur, n’était qu’un bouclier contre sa soif d’inhabituel et, oui, de rébellion. Le duo Temeraire/Laurence n’était pas le fruit du hasard, le Céleste exprimait la nature profonde de son capitaine d’une façon dont ce dernier pouvait ne se sentir qu’indirectement responsable. Ce n’était pas de la couardise, loin de là ; s’il y avait une chose que William Laurence n’était pas, c’était lâche. Il s’agissait probablement plutôt d’une forme de prudence, de délicatesse envers les personnes qu’il pourrait blesser.

L’on parlait tout de même d’un homme qui, quoique d’éducation noble et privilégiée, avait fugué à douze ans afin de devenir marin plutôt que rentrer dans les ordres.

« Je ne souhaitais pas empêcher Granby de se confier s’il le souhaitait », dit-il avec raideur.

Il ajouta avec plus de douceur, teintée de gratitude :

« Il semblait de meilleure disposition ce matin.

— Vous l’avez vu ?

— De loin. Mais il avait l’air… soulagé. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Laurence, avec une certaine résignation, retourna à ses cartes. Tharkay contempla son thé. De toute évidence, Laurence savait de quelle nature avait été la relation de Granby et Little. La difficulté de Granby à se confier à lui ne relevait que d’une stupide impression que Laurence préférerait ne rien avoir à faire avec ce sujet. Et Tharkay n’avait que très peu de patience pour ces jeux de politesse qui ne faisaient que rendre les choses plus difficiles et les gens plus malheureux.

Aussi révéla-t-il sans remord ce que Granby lui avait raconté. Laurence l’écouta avec consternation.

« Pauvre John. »

Il contempla un instant la mer, puis reporta son attention sur Tharkay.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez là, Tenzing. Pour mon propre plaisir, mais aussi parce que vous savez lui parler lorsque les mots me manquent. »

Que le Seigneur les sauve de William Laurence, songea Tharkay avant de boire une gorgée de son thé, souhaitant presque qu’il s’agisse d’alcool.

« Une démonstration de votre affection lui ferait plus de bien que toutes les paroles du monde. »

Laurence ne répondit pas mais l’air pensif, hocha brièvement la tête avant de retourner à ses cartes. Ils se tinrent compagnie dans un silence agréable jusqu’au réveil de Temeraire qui réclama l’attention de son capitaine.

 

*

 

Plus tard dans la matinée, Laurence approcha Granby et, avec conviction et sans jamais en donner la raison trop évidente, l’invita à venir voler avec Iskierka en sa compagnie et celle de Temeraire. Il ne donna pas d’excuse fallacieuse comme celle du bien-être des dragons, déclara simplement qu’il apprécierait la présence de son ami et Granby, rougissant d’embarras et de plaisir, accepta.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Tharkay les observa jouer depuis le pont ; jouer était le mot si l’on regardait Temeraire tenter d’arroser Iskierka qui poussait des cris indignés avant de le poursuivre avec détermination.

Lorsqu’ils atterrirent à nouveau sur le _Zephyr_ , ils étaient tous les deux ébouriffés par le vent, ils avaient les yeux brillants. Laurence croisa son regard et réussit à lui transmettre une gratitude bien trop exagérée pour le bien de Tharkay. Avec un rire, Granby lui attrapa le bras.

« Vous devriez vous trouver officiellement un dragon, Tenzing, et venir voler avec nous ! »

La réponse éventuelle de Tharkay fut noyée sous les protestations de Temeraire affirmant qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’autre dragon, que Temeraire était là et pouvait tout à fait le transporter quand cela lui chantait, et que même si ce n’était pas tout le temps, il faisait partie de son équipage, après tout, et que déjà Iskierka lui avait pris Granby, alors il ne devrait pas encourager Tharkay à le quitter également…

Ce dernier n’aurait pu, de toute façon, formuler sans provoquer chez Laurence une attaque cardiaque, qu’un dragon ne saurait compenser la sensation de les voir tous les deux s’envoler, puis lui revenir.

 

Fin

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il est censé y avoir une seconde partie à cette histoire, qui devrait faire sauter le pré- de pré-relationship, je ne désespère pas d'y arriver un jour.


End file.
